Fallen Angel
by Aaridys Tuscany
Summary: Fay Kanzaki is sent to another world where she meets strange men with the same power she has. her only clue, the sword her father left home before he died... Chapter 8 finally up!! I'm so gald. So go read it! R&R pluease!
1. The Break

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenku no Escaflowne, it belongs to their rightful owner but I do own Fay and the strange guy that admires her so don't take them even if I can't stop you!

Fallen Angel

Chapter1: The break

Knocks on the door. Every face lifts up from its work and stare at the intruder, standing trough the doorway. The lady twists the fabric of her shirt and walks towards the waiting teacher. Her face tilts to one side and she turns towards the silent class. Her eyes scan the students, details them until they stops right on one girl. 

"Fay, Fay Kanzaki? Could you come with me please?" 

I stand up, a block of ice slowly replacing my stomach. I am intrigued and nauseous. Something had gone terribly wrong... 

The lady motions to me to leave class and wait for her in the hallway. Patiently, I stand alone in the empty corridor. Everything is cold, empty, I can almost touch the nothingness around me. Finally, the woman comes out from the class and looks at me. Her brown eyes are screaming to me, they are yelling:Something IS wrong! My mouth tastes like ashes. I follow her. 

She leads me to an office wich I guess has to be hers. Again, I am invited to sit in front of her. 

"Would you like a glass of water?" 

Concern, sadness, pain. They all talk to me, so much better than her words. I shake my head. Nothing could make its way to my stomach right now, I don't have one anymore. It has turned into a block of cold stone. 

In front of me, the woman sits and places carefully her hands on her desk. She lifts her gaze to me and already, I know. I can read it in her eyes. I can read what she has read a few instants before coming to fetch me. 

"There has been an accident..." 

The only thing left to do is nod. I know what she is about to reveal to me. She doesn't need to continue. But in another way, it conforts me, to know that someone else feels the urge to put into words something I couldn't express myself. 

"Your parents were... caught and..." 

I could finish it for her. Words, sometimes, can be so restraining. 

"They are dead..." 

She opens her eyes, surprized by my affirmation. I had half-expected her to trail off like this and then wait for me to ask questions. It would've been appropriate for them to do so but not for me. She can only nod. I gaze at her and feel pity for the task she had been entrusted with. She, on her side, details me, searching for the crack, the fail that would appear soon. I felt that too but it was too soon to let it out. I had things to do. 

"We would understand if you would like to leave school for today and go home..." 

Sympathy. This feeling is a good thing, I like it. She smiles at me and I smile back. Slowly, I rise from my seat and leave her office. I felt her eyes follow me for as long as they could, piercing trough my back, looking for the crack... 

Class wasn't finished when I came back but when I stepped in, everything went silent. All stared at me as I walked towards my desk and started to pack my things. A boy turned around and looked at me. His eyes were inquiring, curious. I stared back and smiled. 

"What happenned Fay?" 

"My parents died..." 

I paused. This affirmation, suddenly, took full meaning. My smile faded away and hot tears made their way to my eyes. I hurriedly packed my bag and ran out, my emotions in a turmoil. There it was, the fail in my so-called indestructible armour. Pain, yes, I knew pain. It was scorching, screaming, hurting, burning. It was pain. I wanted to scream. I wanted to vomit. I wanted to be anywere but here, were everything and everyone could hurt me. 

I ran down the stairs and by the time I was on the first floor, I couldn't go further. My legs wouldn't carry me. I collapsed on the floor in tears. I thanked God many times for the lack of living beings around me that day. I just coudn't stand them to see me vulnerable. It hurt, it hurt so much. I let my backpack slip to the floor and hit the floor until I couldn't feel my fists anymore. Then, it came. It was a surge, an impulse, absolutely incontrolable. It coursed trough my back and errupted, causing me to scream. White as milk wings spread out between my backbones and grew immensly. Feathers splashed everywere, glistening like pearls. They wrapped around me, clouding me from the outside, cold world. The hushed sounds of the school soon disappeared and only the cloudy silence of the feathers surroundded me. I let myslef ease in their embrace and let the tears out. The pain subsided and I could think again. I tought about the world around me and soon, had to realize that I was still in school. But it didn't matter anymore. I let the water caress of my wings carry me into clamness and when I was relatively soothed, I stood up, unfolding them. 

Every witness to this phenomenon were staring, mouths open. I couldn't blame them. Who'd ever seen a college girl suddenly grow wings? I smiled at them, my tears now dry and trew my head to the back. Slowly, painfully, my wings folded back in my back and tucked themsleves out of view. It hurt so much every time but I had to do so. Ther presence had been reassuring. Now that they were gone, I felt uneasy and could feel accuratly the eyes staring at me. I almost cried again but kept my composure and picked up my bag. Slowly, I walked down the stairs and towards my bus. 

*** 

When she entered class later, she was emotionless. She just smiled as she made her bag and I wondered what had happenned. I turned around and looked at her. Her piercing blue eyes held the stare, telling me nothing. 

"What happenned Fay?" 

I cursed myself for asking this afterwards. But I had to. Something deep inside me commanded that I ask this question. So I did and she answered, still smiling. 

"My parents died..." 

It hit me like going straight in a wall. She was smiling as she told me this and I couldn't beleive it. Then it happenned, she lost it completly. It was as if saying those very words had shaken her to the core. Tears swelled in her beautiful saphirre eyes and she quickly finished what she was doing. She stormed out of class and I followed her, despite all. She intruigued me. She ran down the stairs, almost floating over them and suddenly, she stopped and collapsed. I halted in the staircase and observed. She hit the floor so many times, I could almost feel her pain. She was sobbing and crying and sobbing some more. My own heart hurt, seeing her in so much pain. I wanted to walk to her and take her in my arms, craddle her until she eased. 

I heard her scream and the saw the impossible. Beautiful withe wings sprouted from her back and extended all around her, a cascade of pearly feathers scattering all around me. It was superb, so grand and so symbolic. She was an angel, an apparition from the heavens sent to suffer on Earth. I was enchanted. With a wink I remembered her name. "Fay" Faery. A magic creature from the other realms. Yes, such beautiful apparition couldn't be human. She coudn't be. She enchanted me, trapped me in her spell and as she stood up, the grandeur of her being sank in me. She was proud, strong and yet so fragile. She knew I was under her spell from that day on. 

Without turning towards no one, she trew her head backwards wich accented her beauty and might and folded her wings. They slowly disappeared and she picked her bag from the floor. I couldn't move an inch and waited as she left, majestic. My senses soon came back and I was thorn between following her or climbing back to class. I felt the meters separating me from her grow larger and larger and couldn't stand it. I ran after her. 

She stepped inside the bus just as it was leaving and I scrambled to catch it also. She didn't notice me even as I sat right across her and kept staring outside the window... 

Author's notes: Fay has a very strange personality compared to normal people but I really like her. For those who could wonder, she DOES know that she is a Dracolian/Human hybrid, that's why she acts so weird and has those special habilities to read in people's eyes and is so detached from human emotions.   
  



	2. Memories

Fallen Angel   
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowme, it belongs to its rightful owner, so don't sue me! (I'm broke anyways...) 

Chapter 2: Memories

The pictures sliding across my vision didn't interest me. The oustide scenery was the same as always but I couldn't care less. Memories took hold of me and I turned towards my inner eye. 

_"Mommy! Can I go play in the river?"___

_ My mother lifted her aquamarine eyes from the pile of papers on her desk and looked at me, smiling.___

_"What is that Fay dear?"___

_"Can I go play in the river? Its so hot today!"___

_ She frowned and looked outside trough the bay window that gave on our backyard.___

_"Well, honey... I'm not shure. I have lots of work to do. I won't be able to watch you."___

_ I was ticked. I lifted my hands, fingers appart and stared right back at her.___

_"But mom! I'm six now! I can swim alone!"___

_ She laughed. This beautiful laugh that inhabited all of my childhood.___

_"Go ask your dad then if he can watch over you... from the distance."___

_ I was exstatic. There was my big chance. I just hoped my father would agree.___

_ He was outside, fencing. I must've been the only little girl whose father ever sword-parcticed. To me, it was a natural thing, I couldn't imagine my dad without his sword. Well, at least at home. Mom always said he couldn't bring it when we went out and he always sighed, putting it aside, grumbling something about honour and protecting us.___

_ When he felt my presence, he turned around and smiled broadly. His black bangs were wet and plastered to his forehead. In his ruby eyes, I saw the only sparkle I ever cherished. The one that told me I was his only, favorite little girl and that he loved me so much. I jumped in his arms, laughing happily and kissed his sweaty cheek.___

_"Daddy! You taste salty!"___

_ He laughed and put me down.___

_"So I do, so I do. What is it Fay?"___

_"Mom asked me to ask you if you could watch me while I play in the river."___

_ I crossed my fingers behind my back and prayed. He took his chin in his hand and scrached his growing beard.___

_"Hum... I'm not shure if we can let you go honey."___

_ Once more, I puffed up and stretched my fingers.___

_"Dad! I'm big now! I can swim all alone!"___

_ He smiled once more and replaced his sword in its sheat.___

_"Very well. Just wait for me right here, I'm gonna go fetch a towel for you and me."___

_ I jumped and screamed in delight. My dad was going to play with me! I waited patiently outside while my father went inside but he never came out. Wondering, I went back inside and found him with mom in her office, kissing her hungrily.___

_"Mom! Dad!"___

_ I was outraged. How could my dad do something like this when he promised to come and play in the water!___

_ Surprised, they sepreated, with much regret, and smiled at me.___

_"Yes dear, I'm coming. 'Was just saying to your mom how much I loved her."___

_ He grinned as my mom slapped him behind the head, laughing.___

_"You're just and arrogant macho Van Fanel!"___

_ My dad wirled around and grabbed her.___

_"What if I am miss vice-president of an oh-so big net company Kanzaki?"___

_ I tapped my foot and stared angrily at them two.___

_"Dad? Can we go now?"___

_ My dad let go of mom and walked me to the river. We played all afternoon..._

I smiled at the memory and focused on the outside scenery. Yes, I had been happy...but... But it was all gone now... Tears loomed at the corner of my eyes and I swallowed them back. Now was not the time to cry. Suddenly, I noticed the boy from class, sitting right next in front of me and staring intently. I frowned and he looked away, surprised. I kept him in the corner of my vision for the rest of the ride and was very much intrigued by his staring. Finally, it all came to an end and I was left alone to walk back home. My home... 

Author's notes: Flames, comments? Write me! 


	3. Stargazing

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenku no Escaflowne so don't sue me!

Stargazing

I live on the riverside, on an island in the middle of a bigger one. I have no neighbourgs and a immense field serves as my front yard. While I was walking, I could remember myself playing in this field so many times as a little girl. In summer, it was covered by beautiful wild flowers and in winter, reflected the peaceful silence of this dormant season. 

I crossed the bridge and stepped inside of the now desert residence. Not caring, as always, I dumped my things on the floor and headed for the kitchen. I half-expected my father to come inside trough the back door, his brow sweaty and his sword by his side. He would take me in his arms and kiss my cheek. 

"Hello honey! Had a good day at school?" 

Tears swelled up in my eyes. I whiped them and went to the living room. On the small table in front of the TV rested the symbol of my childhood, the only object that had ever fascinated me. I picked up the long, gilded scabbard and with a smooth gesture, brought its content out. The perfectly polished blade glistened in the last rays of the evening sun. On the hilt, the mysterious symbol wich secret my father always kept was almost screaming out to me. I could feel all of the emotions my father felt while he was fencing and the toughts that crossed his mind then came to me vaguely. I felt the perfectly balanced weapon in my hand. The hilt rested smoothly in my palm and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let my eyes fill with water and my heart with the pain I had set aside before. I mourned my parents for an hour or so. Then, out of impusle and still crying, I went outside and lifted the sword horizontaly. 

"See, you have to feel the tip of the sword in perfect balance with your arm. It should be effortless." 

I took the stance I had practiced so often and closed my eyes, emptying my mind. With a scream, I launched forward and hit invisible ennemies over and over. 

"When you charge, you musn't think about anything else but the charge itself. Both your mind and body must me balanced in the jump and in perfect harmony. Only then will the charge be effective and strong." 

I was blinded by tears and hurt but I couldn't stop. My mind was a blurr. It helped to swing the sword back and forth, as if I was trying to kill a fly. The violence of my gestures eased the storm that was raging inside me and I soon fell to the ground, the sword streched on my lap. Sighing, I gazed at the stars silently. They had always brought me peace and looking at them made me feel like I had all of the anwers and that nothing was hopeless. I closed my eyes and imagined the stars, shinning only for me. I saw a blazing comet and embraced it, its perfect knowledge of the universe becoming my own. I let the light take my torn soul away... 

*** 

There she was, lying silently in the damp grass, gazing at the heavens. I had witnessed her outburst and cry with the sword and my heart had stopped beating then. Now, everything was dark and cool. I closed my eyes also and remembered the eyes she had placed upon me in the bus. They had terrified me then and enslaved me even more to her. The more she had looked at me, the more I was conviced that she was not human, but angelic or perhaps surnatural. I had to look away, the holy burn of her gaze to heavy for me to endure. And I had followed her here, to her most secret hideout, her only refuge now that she was all alone in the world. I watched her for long. 

I must've fallen asleep because when I openned my eyes again, she was gone. I guessed she had to have been inside to sleep. Slowly, I walked towards the spot were she was before I had closed my eyes definetly and found the earth still warm with the presence of her body. Looking around, I saw nothing of interest and decided it was about time I left. But deep inside me, something was screaming for me to stay and that Fay was not safe in the warmth of her bed. 

I noticed the open back door and stepped in, frightened by my own boldness. the house was dark and silent and made me feel very uneasy. I explored it until I found my angel's room. It was desperatly empty, its emptiness filling my heart with dread. She was gone! I couldn't say were and why but one thing was clear in my mind, she was gone! I ran outside, calling for her but only the moon answered my call. It was full and beautiful, its strong light shinning almost reashuringly over me. Strangely comforted and at peace, I left the empty house and field and went finally home, were I belonged. Fay too, had told me the moon, was were she belonged.   
  


Note: very short ne? I didn't have much time for this chapter and its more of a transition thing, the real story, main plot etc... is coming in the next chapters! guess what! we won't see that weirdo around for a very long time yeeeee! (sadly, I was guetting sick of his character and didn't really know what to do with him in the future, so he's on hold!)   



	4. Another world

Disclaimer: I am getting so sick of writting this over and over... Don't sue me! You get the picture...

Another world

I opened my eyes, suddenly aware of a presence. Under me, the damp earth was hard and uncomfortable. I lifted my eyes to the sky and almost screamed. There were two moons! Scrambling up, I kept staring at the twin orbs and placed my hand on the hilt of my father's sword to reassure myself. Around me, I felt eyes staring, gazing at my silhouette, analyzing me. I was standing in a small clearing, bushes surrounding it and apparently, I wasn't in friendly company. I could hear low, menacing growls and the husky scent of musk tickled my nostrils. This is bad... I pulled out my blade and waited in anguish. The circle of wolves closed around me, smaller and smaller until finally, I could make out every shape of the animals. They were ten or twelve perhaps, waiting for their leader to give the signal wich would start the whole massacre. On my side, I was ready to defend myself more or less properly. My father had thaught me the basics of sword-fight, much to my mother's disapproval. I raised my blade and waited. 

An heart-stopping howl suddenly resonated in the whole clearing and I felt my heart sink in my chest. Once again, my emotions left my body and there was left only an empty shell, a fierce warrior with no will of its own. I was one with this mighty sword who carried all my childhood and my dreams. It was an extention of my arm, the prolongement of my spirit. I slashed around, spinning and pointing with the now bloodstained blade. Howls of pain reashured me that I was successful and soon, there was only me left and the heavy silence of the dead beasts. I had killed them all, their bodies scattered around and the grass was now damp with their blood. Panting, I walked towards the trees and let myself against one of them. the two moon shinned brightly over the meadow and I could see now the results of my battle. Everywere, cadavres lay still, frozen in death, their expressions of total hatred and most of all, hunger. Theirs dead eyes glimered and the sight of them staring, empty, at the sky made me nauseous. I pressed my fingers against the cool bark of the trunk behind me and closed my eyes. The sudden adrenaline rush had subsided for a dreadful feeling of lost and solitude. I was completly alone in the middle of an unknown forest, in an unknow land and in an unknown world! 

A laugh made its way towards my lips and I bursted in tears. Laughing and crying at the same time, I whipped my sword with my shirt and placed it back in its scabbard, wich I managed to tie to my belt. My mind raced wildly and I didn't force it to calm. I must've gone mad that night, all of the past events hanging over me like death's scythe. That was, until lights reached my desolate spot and voices made their way to my ringing ears. 

"Look at that! They're all dead!" 

Men and women stepped in the circle of trees and walked between the dead wolves, their eyes wide in shock. I could make them out faintly. Some were strapped in what seemed like fairly heavy armours and the women carried torches, lighting their way. 

"So much blood..." 

The women were amazed and scared by the display of all these cadavres. They searched around, wondering and finally found me. I must've looked awfull, splattered in blood and dirt for they ran towards me but halted a few feets from my limp form. They brought their hands to their mouths and spoke between each other, waiting for the men. 

"What is this?" asked a tall, armoured man. 

One woman walked to his and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and rested upon me, detailing. Again, he motioned to the others to stay back and walked carefully to me, as if I was a dangerous and wounded wild animal. He made a wide arc before coming nearer. He analyzed me closely, saw my dirty face and bloody shirt. His eyes half-closed when they fell on my sword and I felt the urge to clutch it as near as me as possible. 

"Who are you?" 

I didn't answer, I humanly could not. I was exhausted and my mind was reduced to a sticky mush. Nothing sensible could escape my lips. I just stared back at the knight. he detailed me more and I felt uneasy. My nauseous stomach came back with a hit and I couldn't repress the need to vomit. Trying hard not to move and alarm him, I closed my eyes but to no avail. I couldn't restrain my fatigued body. Without saying a word, I slipped into unconsciousness.   


Notes: Sorry again, it's a bit short. I'm working on the main plot wich should start about now. Unfortunatly, I had to make my little Fay go trough all of this, it's part of the story! See you in the next chapter!   



	5. The nobleman

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenku no Escaflowne (wish I could!) blah blah blah...   


The nobleman

Nausea. That was the only feeling I could make out of my dead body. It brought me out of oblivion and forced me to focus on my surroundings. Erverything was dark and red and it took me a while before realizing I was lying on bed near a fire. The hut were I was didn't seem too big and was lit only by a few candles and the fireplace. It all seemed dirty and greasy but I putted these thoughts aside. They only increased my nausea. 

"Look mommy! She's awake!" 

The shrilly voice belonged to a little girl not older than six. She jumped around me, making big gestures with her arms to bring her mother closer. The woman walked to the bed and placed her hand on my forehead. 

"It seems your fever is down." she said nicely. 

I liked the sound of her voice. It was full and rich and so warm. It hit me how much I seeked warmth all of a sudden. My feet were cold and I wrapped the blanket more tightly around me. The woman smiled and brought me a bowl filled with an odorant mixture. 

"Take this." 

Hungrily, I drank the whole preparation and sighed in relief when I felt my stomach finally settle down. I smiled and the woman left me to take care of her little girl. I watched them play and go about their business. Their hapiness brought back sad memories from my own family and I almost cried again. I forced the tears back and lifted my chin. I wouldn't cry anymore. I wouldn't let myself crumble and die of despair. I had to live, if not for the past then for the future. Here I was, on an unknown world with my father's sword as only link to Earth and the fact that I still lived proved to me that I had to continue. Whatever destiny had in store for me, I would face it the best way I could. Slowly, I reassembled the pieces of my shattered armour and placed them back together, shielding once more my heart and soul from the rest of the world. When I placed once more my eyes upon the laughing little girl, I felt only hapiness for them and the tears never came back. 

The mother noticed my stare and came back towards me. She seemed a bit worried, like any mother should be but also, I could read a touch of fear in her eyes. She was frightened of me... 

"Are you alright?" 

I nodded. Yes, she was afraid, it was terribly clear. I could sense it by the way she twisted the fabric of her skirt and mostly, by the eyes she placed upon me. She was asking herself what she would do with me. What would happen next? 

"Then please, take this and come with me." 

She gave me an old, ragged cape and stepped outside. Intrigued, I slipped the cloth over my head and followed her. It was still night and the cold was surprizing. The woman in front of me walked hastily to a big house made of bricks and stone and knocked on the door. A few instants later, a small ray of light filtered trough and the woman spoke with someone I couldn't make out. Finally, the door fully opened and I was invited to step inside. My guide didn't though and I was left alone, in the middle of questionning eyes. 

The circle of men was quite impressive but nothing could compare to the stare of their leader. It pierced trough me like arrows of fire and I couldn't supress a gasp. It was impossible for me to look straight at him, his emotions were too well concealed and protected by this incredible aura. This was the first time ever I couldn't stand a stare and read it. I felt vulnerable suddenly but quickly picked my composure as other men started to talk. 

"Who are you?" 

"Were do you come from?" 

"Why do you have this sword?" 

"Did you kill all of those wolves? Alone?" 

"Silence!" 

They had all spoken at the same time and I remained still as the questions fused from everywere. The leader had made an imperious gesture of the hand and I felt his aura stretch around the room, silencing the men. I felt fear in my heart. It was simple for me to answer to all of the others. I could sense what they were feeling in their eyes and could answer consequently but the leader, never. I was defenseless against him. 

"Yes, let's start from the top. Who are you?" 

I almost smiled. This was the dumbest question but it was expectable. What good would it do to them to know my name? 

"Fay, Fay Kanzaki" 

Plain me. It was so simple. On the other hand, it triggered an unexpected reaction in the tall man in front of me. 

"Kanzaki? As in Lady Hitomi Kanzaki?" 

What? How could my mother be known here? I missed that part of her story and bit my lip in regret when the instinctive reflex of asking her as soon as I came home swept over me. Shewas gone. I had to stop thinking about this. Then a thing struck me. The man had said Lady. He had poured tons of respect and admiration in this single word and even more when he pronounced my mother's name. Perhaps I could take advantage of this. I nodded gravely and forced my eyes to his. It was painful, his stare piercing my mind but I held it anyways. 

"Yes. She was my sister." 

This was completly fake. I made it up as I went out of fright for my real identity. I didn't know the difference between telling them I was her sister instead of her daughter but it let me play spy for a few moments and I decided to keep it like that. The man scrachted his chin and looked at me soflty. This time, I could see in his eyes without mentally screaming in pain and smiled back. Respect washed over him and the rest of the assembly went silent. 

"Then it would explain the presence of this sword by your side." 

He picked my weapon from the floor beside him and pulled it halfway out from its scabbard. The symbol of my father glistened and the leader placed it back in its sheat. 

"Very well. In this case, we must escort you to Lord Rylan." 

He handed me back the sword and I took it silently. I didn't know who was this "Lord Rylan" but I didn't really have a choice. I had embarked myself in some wild journey and had only these people to guide me. Might as well go with them... 

"Tomorrow, as soon as the sun will be up, we shall escort you to the capital." 

With a whirl of his cape, the man turned around, ending the interview. The woman that had escorted me to the building then came back inside and took me back to her place. 

As I sat at the small kitchen table, siping a light cup of tea, the woman walked around, picking up things here and there and replacing them somewere else. All of her posture told me she was intruigued now. The fear had disapeared from her eyes to be replaced by a deep sense of respect and admiration. What could've my mother done here that made such a mark on these people? 

"Hum... excuse me..." I asked tentatively. 

"Yes?" 

"Who was the man I talked with earlier?" 

The woman lifted an eyebrow but smiled. She went to the fireplace and put a few more branches in it. 

"He is Gordon. The chief of this village and messenger to the court." 

"Messenger to the court?" 

She nodded and sat in front of me. 

"Yes. Since we live far from the city, emissaries have to be sent regularly to give news of the villages and crops. Gordon has the honor to be among these emissaries." 

"Is he a nobleman?" 

The eyes of the woman filled with sadness and pity. Something awfull must've happenned to that man for the deepness of her feelings was striking. It reached down to my heart and I felt my soul cry for him. 

"No... Gordon has lost his titles because of..." 

She stopped. I wanted to know what was next but her gaze turned to the wall. I felt her close the way to her feelings and the reluctance she emitted told me I souldn't pursue the matter further. 

"You... You should sleep now. It is far to the city. Your journey will be long." 

"Please, what is your name?" I asked soflty. 

"Lahin..." 

"Then good night, Lahin..." 

When it was all dark and silent, I turned in my bed to gaze at the last coils in the fire. Lahin was still sitting on her stool and I could swear I heard her cry...   


Notes: I know the last few chapters really sucked... well, I've got author's block and tons of paperwork for school! I'll try my best for the rest! The main plot is gonna start in the next chapter (finally!) so go on and read it! (once its posted.. n_n! 


	6. The High King

Notes: I completly re-wrote this chapter after actually typing it! (stupid habit...). well, I have loads of paper work for school so I guess the quality of this chapter will be affected. Hopefully, I'll be out of this mess soon enough and back on my typing machine soon! So, on to the legal junk...

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. If I would, why would I spend my time writing ficcies like this? Pluease! Anyway, school took all my money so sue them!

The High king

"Let's go!" 

Gordon motionned to the party to move forward. It was early dawn and the air was crisp and cool. I was drapped in a heavy cape and sat on top of what must"ve been the tallest horse in the world. It was... It was a strange sensation. I had never been very good around animals and horses were definetly not the best thing. The beast must have felt my nervousness because it kept pulling on its bridle and emitting strange sounds. The leader noticed this tough and slowed down to keep up to my pace. As soon as he was beside me, the horse settled down and relaxed. 

"I see your steed is a bit nervous lady." 

"Hum..." It was all I could say. 

"Do not be alarmed, our journey will not take that long. We should be there by the end of the afternoon." 

"Are we very far?" 

"Oh no", said Gordon, shaking his head, "Fanelia isn't THAT far." 

Fanelia... I tasted the name and it had a familiar ring to it. I couldn't make out were I had heard it last but I was quite shure I knew the word. This city intrigued me. I was lost in my thoughts and suddenly realized Gordon was starring at me. He quiclky moved his eyes away when he realized I noticed him and a slight blush spread across his severe features. 

Inwardly, I laughed. It was a funny thing for me to see a man react this childish to my presence. I was never popular with boys and never wished to be. Males my age were strange. They weren't like me... They had this gleam in their eyes that set them apart from the others and even the other girls were so pathetic. I could've never been like them... But then, I was too. If I wasn't a slightess bit, how could I have not laughed at Gordon's blush and been terrified by the wolves in the forest? My heart was, purely human but my mind, strongly Dracolian. 

Yes, my father had told me about my mystic origins. How Dracolians grew wings and each had a special gift. I believed mine was to read in other's eyes. He had told me Dracolians had existed on Earth long before humans but disapeared mysteriously one day. Only a few survivors had remained. He, himself was not of pure blood but a mix of human and Dracolian. That made me a quarter mystic... But there was more to it than just that... 

"Lady Fay, look." 

Gordon once again pulled me out of my reverie and I realized we had arrived already. Before my amazed eyes, a beatiful city streched lazily in the last rays of the warm afternoon and sparkling rooftops welcomed tired travelers. All thoughts left my mind and I just feasted my eyes in this superb majesty. A tug at my sleeve brought me back to reality. 

"Say, let's go forward, the palace is waiting for you..." said Gordon tentatively. 

"Absolutely..." I answered, my eyes still locked on the golden city. 

We crossed the magnificent city a bit too quickly for my content but when the palace emerged into view, everything else was obsolete. 

"Oh my God..." 

Tall, sparkling white granit walls stood endlessly, guarding the entrance that two immense wooden doors linked to the outside world. What layed behind them almost made me gap in awe. A courtyard streching for miles, covered by lust, green grass and trees, filled with soldiers and servants. The sun gave to it all the shade of a painting and the palace itself was the most purest site I had ever seen. Fresh lines, simple banners, with as milk walls of marble and hovering above, a crest, a symbol that made me almost jump out of my skin. 

"Lady Fay, we are pleased to have you in Fanelia." 

The courteous voice reached my ears a few seconds later and I gazed down at an old man in suit, streching out his hand to help me off my horse. Thankfull, I let myslef slip down and gave a huge thanks to the heavens for rescuing my behind from further torture. My ass hurt so and I rubbed it slightly. This made Gordon smile a bit and I had the reflex to smile back. He picked my very empty and light bags from my horse and stood right behind me. The old man motionned for us to follow him and soon, we stepped in the cool shadows of the palace. 

"Lord Rylan is waiting especially for you. Please, follow me..." said the old man. 

Waiting just for me he? This thought made me smile. How pleasing to know that a king had put a halt to his oh-so hard daily hardships to meet me, an insingnificant girl from nowhere. Then I frowned. How could I let myself think such? Where was the hard, cold girl that had survived in a world that wasn't her own for so long? Where was the armour, the strong protections and the empty stare that made my classmates uneasy in my orals and only made them wish that I didn't decide to look at them while I spoke? Where was the cold mind, the perfect mind that kept me from hurt and pain? Who was this new girl that laughed and smiled warmly, that delighted herself of simple things and a beautiful city? That made humor of a waiting king? Who was she? 

"Step this way lady. Sir, I will ask that you wait, I will show you to a restroom." 

The old man pushed me inside a room and grabbed Gordon's arm and dragged him out of my sight. I gave a hopeless glance behind my shoulders and met his eyes that gave me an encouragment push. I twitched again, there I was, taking support in others... Strange... 

"Ha, Lady Fay Kanzaki I suppose?" 

I whirled around to stare straight in a pair of azure eyes. The man was so close to me that I could feel his breath against my skin. I took one step backwards and tripped over my bags on the floor. I braced myself for the impact but it never came. I opened one eye and suddenly felt a strong arm holding me, making me hover the floor a few feet from the hard stone. The man pulled me back up, making himself even closer to me than before. I blushed furiously and a sparkle appeared in his eyes. He let his hand slip down my waist with a regret I clearly read in his eyes and I frowned. Finally, he backed away and I realized I hadn't breathed at all the whole time. My lungs noticed tough and made clear that they needed oxygen. I took a few quick gasps until I could settle my wild heart. 

"I'm soory for this rather unformal introduction. I am Rylan Slanzar, High King of Fanelia." he said with a small bow. 

His eyes laughed at me and they were like an open book to mine. They reflected a deep sense of honour, pride and a touch of stuborness. I could also feel that he knew somewhat exaclty what I was doing. Still, he kept motionless and let my eyes trail down his large shoulders and slim waist, detailing every feature with a piercing eye. I noted his unkept dark-blond hair and what caught my eye the most was the sword resting by his side. Finally, he decided the insepction had gone on long enough and stared back at me. Instinctively, I closed my mind and let his penetrating eyes hit against the imparable wall I had learned to build through the years. He lifted an eyebrow but kept silent. His eyes detailed me mercilessly and even if I could keep my thoughts from his, I couldn't help but feel his gaze on my body. At long last, he looked back at me and I bowed my head. 

"And I am Fay Kanzaki, sister of Hitomi Kanzaki." 

"So they told me, so they told me..." he said with a nod, locking his eyes to mine. 

Suddenly, breathing was becoming hard. My mind was still tired from the exchange with Gordon and yet again, I met another man who could pierce it just as strongly as the first. I braced all my strength to my inner mind and hoped he would turn away for a few moments, permitting me to relax a bit. But he didn't give me that chance, he walked closer as I felt the blood leaving my cheeks and the strenght of his silent assaults against my mind grew stronger. 

"What is wrong lady? Are you feeling ill from the journey?" 

"I...I..." 

I screamed mentally and threw all my strenght at my wall in hope of pushing him back. He was mentally attacking me, I could tell by now. It was a terrible experience and never had I felt such power ever in my life. At school, the other students were not aware of this mental strenght and therefore, could not hurt me but I had still built a wall. Unfortunatly, it wasn't designed to resist to trained assaults and to other people with the same ability... I flinched in pain and was caught by a solid arm. The contact of his bare arm skin against my back sent a thousand needles up my spine, cutting off my breath and breaking my concentration. I felt his thoughts invade my mind, piercing it and leaving me empty and cold. His grip on my back hardened and he pulled me against his chest. I was limp and on the verge of unconsciousness but his mind held me from the darkness and I pleaded for him to let me slip into it. At least, it would take the pain away... 

"Your journey must've tired you more than you think lady. You should rest and we will pursue this conversation later." he whispered in my ear. 

I could almost make out the twisted face he made and the sneer that covered it. In what devilish creature's lair had I stepped? 

"Please rest well..." 

His last words were muffled as I felt his cold lips against mine. The pain erupted a hundred times stronger and my scream was silenced by his mouth. He held me close, accenting the contact of his being in mine and all I wanted to do now was to crawl in a dark corner, away from HIM. Finally, he pulled back, letting his tongue trail on my swelled lips and lifted me in his ams. Craddeling me like a child, he walked out of the room and carried me into another. I then felt his contact subside and the warm hands of another woman caressed my burning skin lighlty. 

"Oh the poor thing. Thank you very much your Highness, I will take care of her now." 

"Please do, and treat her well, she is our honored guest..."   


*** 

That's all for now! ^_^   



	7. Mind turmoil

Notes: My computer ate this story so I had to re-write it completly! Stupid technology... (death glares at the screen) Anyway, on to the legal stuff...

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenku no Escaflowne, so if you want to sue me, forget it! *evil grin*

Mind turmoil

The voice of the king lingered in my mind, still hurting desperatly. The maid undressed me and rubbed my hot skin with a cool cloth. 

"Making such a journey on horseback, how reckless miss..." 

The voice of the woman helped me back to my senses and I opened my eyes slighlty. Slipping a long nightgown over my trembling form, the woman helped me into bed and left a small candle on the dresser. She then left silently and I heard the lock of the door turn, keeping me safe for the night. I turned on my side and felt the urge to cry. I was traumatized. That man had hurt me so deeply, mercilessly ripping my mind and thoughts. 

While he tortured me, I could see his mind, black and cold and purely evil. It was harm in it's purest form. What he had done to me, I wished it to no one else ever. It was like being invaded in your own body, feeling your control slipping and the other being filling you with itself. Filling you with ice and darkness. I had thought I would die then. He had forced me so brutaly, with such strenght. 

Tears loomed at the corner of my eyes but I swallowed them back. I had made a promise that I wouldn't cry anymore. Silently, I let my eyes close and slipped into a light sleep filled with nightmares and the evil sneer of the High King. 

*** 

I saw him carry her into the room and immediatly noted the sings on her face. He had assaulted her, very strongly and mercilessly. I sighed and layed in the dark, waiting for the servant to leave and for her to fall asleep. When she finally slipped in the darkness, her sleep was agitated and she kept moaning and screaming lightly. I stepped out from the shadows and walked carefully towards the bed. The vision I had then tore at my heart and brought tears to my eyes. 

Long black hair spreading like a fan on the pillow, white as milk skin and shapes who would make any normal man loose his senses. The angel that kept turning and tossing in the bed was covered in sweat and the paleness of her skin was accented by her precarious condition. Tears crept from under her tightly shut eyelids and soft cries escaped her opened lips. He had kissed her also, I could see by her swollen lower lip. It was his favorite way to make them surrender definetly... 

"Oh brother, what have you done..." I whispered as I sat near her, placing my hand against her damp forhead. 

She instantly quieted and her breathing became more and more regular. I let my hand trail down her hair before removing it and watched her settle in a deep sleep before returning to the shadows. On my fingers, the silky perfume of her being tickled my nostrils. My brother had harmed her in a way even my touch couldn't heal completely. But far was he from that knowing that this fallen angel was of our kind... She was, perhaps, the one we were waiting for so long... The divine one that fell from the heavens and that will take us all back with her, or at least, save our kind... 

"Mommy... Dad...Dad... DAD!" 

I stopped in my steps and listened as hard as I could. The girl was trashing in her sleep once more and was calling out to her parents, most probably... I couldn't help but to turn back and settle down beside her once again. I took her hand in mine and she suddenly stopped tossing and turning. This time, I held to her grasp and was amused to see a childish smile spread across her features. 

"Daddy... you're back..." she whispered at the limit of the human perception and fell deep asleep. 

"Sleep little angel. Your battle has just started and your enemy is great." 

Without thinking, I bent down and kissed her closed eyes. She moaned a bit but didn't wake. Still beaming, her smile accompanied me as I walked back to the darkness of the cell I had occupied for the last fourteen years... 

*** 

I know this looks like another Man in the Iron mask thing but it's not gonna last long! I just had this idea for the plot and it changed everything's perspective! See ya in the next chapter!   



	8. The masked monster

fay8.htm Author's notes: After a whole month going without typing anything for this story here is finally chapter eight! (I had MAJOR writer's block for this and it took me a long time to get anything good up!) The next chapter should be up sooner than this one. Sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer: ahem... I DON'T OWN TENKU NO ESCAFLOWNE! that should do for the rest of the damn story...

The masked monster   
by Aaridys 

I streched lazily in bed, savouring the feel of the silky sheets against my warm skin. The sun was coming in through the small window, caressing my small form still hunddled in the bed. A knock on the door instantly followed by the largest woman I ever saw put an end to my laziness and the maid literaly exploded in the room. 

"My! Lady Kanzaki! Still in bed!? Come come! Let me help you! The king is waiting!" 

The king... A cold chill ran up my spine and I felt the urge to huddle back under the sheets. The memories of last night came back in force and I couldn't hold them back. The terror, the helplessness, the hurt... I couldn't humanly face this man (was he only a man?) again. I was extremely terrified and the single idea of finding myself alone with him once more made my stomach lurch. 

Meanwhile, the woman had pulled me out of the warm bed onto a small wooden chair and was now meticulously washing me with a cold cloth. Soon enough, I was trembling not from fear but from cold and at the same time, a huge, soft towel was thrown over my head. The maid furiously dried me, I almost feared that she would snap my neck when she did my hair. Once I was cleaned properly, she went to a chair where she picked what looked like a dress from it. I backed away a few steps, holding my hands in front of me. 

"Where are the clothes I was wearing yesterday?" 

The woman walked to me like a predator in front of a helpless pray and the glint in her eyes didn't reashure me at all. There was nothing worse than an angry maid who had to force her "mistress" to dress in what seemed to her like casual clothes I guessed after she had grabbed me without saying a word and had mercilessly strapped my thin body in this million-laces-dress.   
"Good, now His Majesty is waiting for you in the small office. You have the honour of having breakfast with him!" the woman said, pushing in my back. 

I squarrely refused and held my ground by sticking my heels in the thick carpet. I was sure the huge maid would finish it by picking me up but thank God I was saved by the best apparition ever. Arching an eyebrow at the scene, Gordon stepped inside my room and looked at me. 

"Hum... What seems to be the problem here?" he asked, coughing lightly. 

"This girl refuses to budge even after I told her His Majesty would have breakfast with her! What is wrong with that girl? I give up!" 

Finally, a very disapointed maid left the room, cursing under her breath. Gordon let her leave and then looked back at me. I just stared a my feet, much too embarassed to say anything. 

"What is wrong lady?" 

I bit my lip, unsure of what was expected of me this time. I wasn't aware of the customs of this place and furthermore, how could I tell Gordon about my terrible experience? 

"I just..." 

My teeth sank in my cheek and I tasted the bitter-sweet blood seeping down between my clenched jaws. 

"You met him didn't you?" 

"Hai..." 

I lifted my eyes to his and was instantly captured by his strong gaze. He scanned through my mind, gently, like a shy bird and the cool feeling of him made me sigh in relief. This was a totally different experience. I didn't feel threatned nor hurt. I just felt his light presence looking deep inside myself, fetching the answers to his unspoken questions. Regretfully, I felt him pull away and when I came back to my senses, all I saw was his flushed face and clenched fists. The strenght of his emerging anger hit me like a ton of bricks and I fell to my knees, crushed by such powerfull aura. The anger wasn't directed towards me but since we had shared our minds, the mingle of our thoughts was still present and I could feel what he felt... 

So much anger, so much hurt... His soul was crying and screaming at the same time and there was so much desolation in his memories, I dared not touch them. I felt around, looking for the source of his sudden eruption and found a picture I would've normally refused to gaze at again. I saw myself in the arms of the king, his mouth coldly hurting mine and his eyes glazed over, all his evil spirit reflecting over his twisted face. I saw my limp body empty itself of life and turning cold as my thoughts were taken away brutally. I saw a single tear run down my cheek before the image lost itself into oblivion. 

"He couldn't do that, not again..." 

"What?" 

I pulled myself from him again and looked straight at his red face. He shook his head and looked down. 

"I... I can't believe he did it again..." 

"Did what?" I was more and more impatient to know. 

"Hurt. He... he wasn't supposed to be able to... Not again!" He fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands, almost, crying? 

"What wasn't he supposed to be able to do?" I asked him, shaking his shoulder. "Tell me!" 

"No... No... NO!" He kept on screaming louder and louder and finally, I had to go and close the door to be sure he wouldn't attract people by crying so loud. 

"Gordon!" I took his face in my hands and forced him to look at me. And then, I did something I would regret for the rest of my life. I dove in him, carrying my own conscience into his and imposing my will on him. "That's enough! Now tell me what is wrong!" 

He went very still and kept his eyes locked to mine. There was no resistance to the presence I had placed in him and I was surprized by the feeling that emanated from his mind once I did. Relief? He swallowed slowly and then opened his mouth to speak. 

"Seventeen years ago, there was a time of great war, followed by a brief era of peace were Fanelia was completly rebuilt by its young king. But only after a few months of living in his newborn kingdom, the king fell ill and one night, disapeared. He never came back and the country soon started to fall into pieces. Guerillas exploded everywere due to the lack of unity that the king had held before. Then, as all thought the darkest hours had returned once more, a child appeared in the night in a blazing collumn of white light. The child had the mark of Fanelia tattoed on his arm and the priests immediatly took him to the temple at the palace. Years passed and the boy grew to a honourable young man. When he turned sixteen, the priests urged him to take the Dragonslaying test in wich he succeded. After returning gloriously, the clerge decided to take him to the Shrine of the Dragon for the ultimate test. In the building, the young man was given the warm heart of the dragon he had slayed and then, he called upon the mighty armour of his ancestors, Escaflowne. But, the legendary weapon didn't come forth. All remained silent after this and the rumour spread that the boy wasn't destined to be truly king. But he had the mark... Some believed in him, others not and all was chaos again. The boy fled and was never seen again, but a man rose from the shadows then and grasped the trembling kingdom in an iron fist. Peace did return after this but at what cost. I was then known as Markus DeLion and watched over the whole north part of the kingdom. When the boy had been found, I rode all night to see him and instantly knew that he was the one. My eyes couldn't decieve me, just like yours lady." 

He looked at me, smiling faintly and I urged him to continue. 

"I was given the task of raising the boy and teaching him the art of arms and strategy. I did, patiently for sixteen years. I knew him better than anyone else and still, one day, he surprised me more than anyone else in my life. We were practicing when I hit him hard on his knuckles and they began to bleed. Ignoring them, he continued the match and beat me. In the end, I went to congratulate him and saw his white hand, smooth as the day he was born, washed from all blood and free from any wound trace. I looked at him dumbfounded and he just smiled back. What? he asked. In his mind, anyone could do such a thing. He was suprised when I told him the contrary and even more when we had a little chat about his special ability. I knew the boy was something else. There was an aura around him that had set him apart from all the other teenagers. I had first put it in the fact he was marked by Fanelia's seal and destined to reign but after this display, I wasn't so sure." 

"What did he do next?" I asked, captivated by the tale." 

"He just continued being a boy. He grew so quickly and by the time he was sixteen, his ability had developped so much he could cure invisible diseases and sense people around. It was frightening and amazing at the same time. His personality was absolutely perfect. He had all the best qualities to rule. A strong spirit, a kind heart, a touch of pride but also a great sense of humility. He was perfect, completly perfect. All but for one thing. One day, a priest came and ordered the boy to be taken away. It was time for him to be tested. As expected, he succeded, but then, everything collapsed. More priests came in the picture, making rituals and incantations and finally, they took him to the Shirne. I never knew what had happened exactly that day, except for the general story everyone was given, but by the end of the week, a new king had crowned himself and the boy had disapeared into thin air. I immediatly went to the castle to investigate and was coldly turned back to where I came from. After insisting much, I was let through and went straight to the new king..." 

"Rylan Slanzar..." I whispered. 

"Yes. He welcomed me with a cold smile and took my arm to lead me to a dark room. By that time, I had realized something was terribly wrong but I had to know. And when we finally stopped, the king lit a torch and in front of me was displayed the most awful scene ever... Lying unconscious in shackles was the boy I had tenderly raised for years. His head was bruised and multiple torture marks coursed across his white chest. Now you know, said Rylan and gave me the most horrible grin ever. He moved closer to me and I felt cold all over. I fell to the floor and he grabbed my hair. He gazed deep in my eyes and pierced my mind, ripping my soul and taking hold of my "ability". Once he was satisfied, he let me fall to the floor and left the room." 

"What did he do next?" I couldn't supress the need to know what that horrible man had done in the past. 

"That I do not know. The boy beside me was lying still, very calm and smiled a bit when I let out a small moan, rubbing the back of my skull. He said he was sorry about all the trouble he had caused and that the king had promised to let me be if he remained hidden from all others. I wept and said I could never let him do such a thing, that he was destined to rule Fanelia. The dear boy shook his head and took mine in his cool hands. Tears were pouring from my eyes by then, me, a brave warrior and lord. I was crying my heart out but my boy was still very calm and so proud. He leaned closer to me and closing his eyes, he placed his lips upon mine." 

I lifted an eyebrow at his last sentence but discarded my questions. Gordon was still pouring his heart out at me. 

"I lost consciousness at that moment and when I woke up, I was lying on the side of a road. I walked back to my duchey only to find that some pompous little ass had taken my titles and that I was now officially stripped from my nobility and lands. I wandered long before the village you saw accepted me and with some time, let me lead them." 

"That' so...sad..." 

Gordon didn't answer and kept his stare to the floor. I walked forward and placed my arms around his large frame. I felt him tense under my embrace but he put his arms lightly in my back and we both eased in this comfortable caress. I lifted my eyes to him and let my spirit slip over his, caressing it lightly in a reasuring way, telling him I understood his pain and would be there if he needed to talk again. 

"You told me your name was Markus DeLion. Can I still call you that?" 

He shook his head and looked at me sadly. 

"I'm sorry but this name is in the past now. Calling me such could only irritate the king and could put you in another difficult situation." 

"Oh, well... I'll have to find something else then... How 'bout Mark? It's a popular name from where I come from." I smiled widely to him, showing him how much I wanted him to smile and be happy. 

"Very well. But only you." 

"Hai!" 

I was very content and he felt it, easing more in this nice feeling. We both turned towards the door and I swallowed painfully. I couldn't think about what this meal would turn out to be and the only picture of the king pushed all the little joy I had away. Gordon felt it and took my hand. 

"There is a way perhaps to shield you from him." 

"There is?!" 

"Come." 

********************************** 

Mystery ,mystery!!!!! Don't be angry, the next part should be out soon! see ya minna!   



End file.
